Forum:Is it Possible to Quit and Start Over?
This may seem blasphamous to many, but I've been playing this game for 2 days without having a clue what was going on. Then I found the Wiki and realize I am in a hopeless situation, having made many very bad decisions. Can I quit and start over? If so, how? There is no way to start over. You've played for only 2 days so far? That is very, very, VERY easy to turn around. Even if you are already at level 80, it's easy to turn around to the play-style you want/prefer. Don't worry about it. Barry-N 00:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I do not see that it is even possible, let alone EASY. To complete my current quest, I need to buy 6 Angels and 2 Dragons. I only found out about buying land this afternoon and spent all my gold buying income producing property that will take a week to accumulate enough to buy the Angels and maybe one Dragon, but the upkeep on the Angels alone is more than my income, so this is a no-brainer impossibility. If I dump the gold I earn into land (which, like the price of the soldiers I need, just keeps going up, up and UP), I might eventually be able to afford the soldiers needed to win the quest, but there are an endless number of quests ahead of me and I don't want to do this for the rest of my life. * So it's a gold problem. It is quite a handful at the beginning but that is very manageable. Saying it's impossible is over the top, really. Once you get things going, you may even be one of the few who will keep on saying that they have no use for their gold. Anyways, I am assuming you have an extreme amount of energy to be saying that. This is actually a good thing. Start buying properties, 10 at a time if you can. 1 or 5 is still OK if you can't. Level Aeris to level 4 and bank your cash. Complete your previous quests to level 4 if you haven't yet. If you have, use your energy healing/dispelling/fortifying on monster battles. Seriously, there is a REAL need for them in a lot of fights as people tend to be selfish with their energy. Do Epic Quests, they reward FREE Angels, Dragons, Phoenixes and Land. There are a lot of stuff in CA that saying that it's impossible to go on just 2 days in means you haven't really seen what the whole experience is like. Barry-N 08:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ________________ Barry-N, thanks for taking the time to pep me up. I left my computer on last night, something I never do, and topped up on energy, health, and earned quite a bit of gold as well. I was able to buy 5 Marketplaces, even though they went up overnight andooher 10,000 each. I am now broke, but have a better cash flow. As for not seeing the posibilities yet, you arre right. I did not know there were 4 Levels in each Quest. Thank you for that insight. Can you leave a quest midway through it and go back to a former quest? Does the game save your place so you can return to the quest you left where you left it? I think I found a mistake in the Wiki description. In several places it says you can earn 96 energy points in 8 hours, but the game stops banking energy points at 44. I assume this is a rule change, or does the number change? Thank you again for taking time to pep me up and explain things. *For quests (regular and epic), yes. You can do any quest you like and it will save your progress in all of them. If you leave a quest at 56%, it stays at 56% until you return to it and complete it. You can redo quests even if you have already completed them into 100% level 4. This is what some people do when they have about 3-5 exp left to level but have 40-60 energy to use. As for the 96 energy per 8 hours, this is not a mistake. Energy regenerates at 1 point per 5 minutes. In an hour, that would be 12 points (1x12). In 8 hours, that would be 96 points (8x12). However, it will only regen upto your max energy count. If you only have 44 energy, it can only regen upto that amount even if you leave it for a day. This is why some people raise their max energy based on how often can they come back to their computer (non-power levelers anyways). If they can only log-in once every 12 hours, they tend to raise it to 144 so they don't iwaste/i regen time. If they hold it at 100 max, they miss 44 energy regenerated while they are away. People like to be efficient like that. Barry-N 15:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC)